L O V E
by kuncipintu
Summary: [2/2] / Ketika semua perasaan yang terpendam akhirnya dikeluarkan. Ketika kata 'sahabat' bukan lagi sekedar gelar. / "Kemarin malam kau menciumku, lalu sekarang kau akan pergi begitu saja?" / [Baekyeol. Hunhan.] / contains shounen-ai; boys love; slash / typo & miss typo / FF Comeback / RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE**

_**by**_

**kuncipintu**

* * *

**[**CANON. _For Fujoshi only, seriously—_

—yup, saya tahu judulnya memang klise. tolong jangan kaget karena ceritanya terlalu _mainstream_ dan gak gereget.**]**

.

* * *

**M**anis.

Rasanya terlalu manis ketika bibir Baekhyun yang bersentuhan dengan milik Chanyeol yang sama dinginnya. Angin malam berhembus pelan melewati jendela kamar yang lalai ditutup. Tapi kedua insan itu mengabaikan hawa dingin yang kian lama kian menusuk.

Awalnya hanya percakapan teman sekamar biasa, tapi percakapan itu jadi luar biasa ketika Chanyeol menanyakan kekasih Baekhyun. Ia jawab tidak ada karena memang tak punya. Lalu ketika pertanyaan yang sama terlontar balik untuk Chanyeol, jawabannya ini.

Jawabannya tersembunyi di sela-sela rambut Chanyeol yang diremas pelan oleh Baekhyun. Terselip di antara jemari panjang Chanyeol yang menahan punggung Baekhyun erat seolah ia adalah boneka porselain rapuh yang akan langsung jatuh jika pelukannya dilepaskan. Mata Baekhyun tak kunjung terbuka sejak detik pertama, terlalu menikmati.

Sekalipun yang diberikan Chanyeol hanya sentuhan lembut dan kecupan-kecupan kecil, tanpa lumatan, tanpa gigitan. Hanya sekedar dua bibir dingin yang saling menempel, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, jauh berbeda dari ciuman-ciuman Baekhyun sebelumnya—mungkin Chanyeol juga. Tapi ada yang meledak-ledak dalam perut Baekhyun, dan sesuatu dalam kepalanya terus berteriak-teriak agar Baekhyun mengalah. Membiarkan dirinya ikut terhanyut dan membiarkan saja apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Baekhyun mengambil napas panjang setelah Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka. Pipi Baekhyun memanas (semoga tidak memerah) seiring dengan dadanya yang naik turun tidak teratur. Lalu jantung Baekhyun kembali menggila ketika Chanyeol membisikkan namanya pelan. Baekhyun mendongak. Mendapati wajah tampan sobat kentalnya itu kembali mendekat. Baekhyun mendesah kecil ketika memperhatikan bayangan samar dirinya sendiri di mata Chanyeol yang tak sebening biasanya.

Tiba-tiba, seperti ada sirine berdering di samping telinganya, Baekhyun tersentak dan mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh dalam satu kali gerakan.

Baekhyun menunduk dan terus menunduk, sedang Chanyeol sendiri tidak menunjukkan reaksi selain tatapannya yang tak kunjung lepas dari sosok mungil di hadapannya.

'_Apa yang kau lakukan, Byun Baekhyun? Mengapa kau mencium __**sahabat**__mu sendiri?'_

'_Tidak! Tidak! Dia yang memulainya. Seharusnya dia yang merasa bersalah karena sudah melecehkan __**sahabat**__nya sendiri'_

'_Tapi kenapa aku menerimanya begitu saja?'_

Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan suara-suara yang bersahutan di dalam kepalanya yang kacau. Tanpa mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana ekspresinya, Baekhyun berujar; "Chanyeol-_ah_… maaf, a-aku tidak bermaksud…," ucapan Baekhyun berhenti di tengah jalan, kehabisan kata-kata—sangat bukan Byun Baekhyun sekali.

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari lawan bicara sekaligus teman sekamarnya, Baekhyun setengah berlari keluar kamar dengan sesak di dada dan sesuatu yang remuk di dalamnya.

Air hangat turun perlahan lewat di pipi putih Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu tak bernama yang terasa seperti menggedor-gedor dadanya hingga rasanya sangat sesak. Terlalu sesak. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menoleh lagi. Melewatkan Chanyeol yang mematung sambil memandangi punggung Baekhyun dengan sendu, ditemani perih dan sesak yang sama.

.

* * *

**L O V E**

"_Naege malhaejwo, ige sarangiramyeon…,"_

* * *

.

**L**uhan menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi kecil di kamarnya—dan Sehun dan Kyungsoo juga. Suara Tao bergema dari ruang tengah, ingin rasanya Luhan membungkam mulut adiknya itu untuk kali ini saja. Tapi pemuda dengan wajah kelewat kecil itu tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya, tahu kalau Tao tidak akan bungkam jika bukan Kris atau Suho yang menegur.

Kyungsoo tidak ada di kamar. Jika bukan berkutat dengan panci dan wajan, pasti adik-bermata-bola-basket-nya itu sedang pasrah diseret-seret Jongin ke kedai _bubble tea_. Sehun tidur sejak sarapan selesai, mungkin _magnae_-nya itu terlalu lelah karena jadwal yang menumpuk.

Luhan akhirnya ikut merebahkan diri di samping Sehun yang terlelap (Sehun akhir-akhir ini sering sekali tidur di ranjang Luhan, tapi tidak memperbolehkan seorang pun menyentuh ranjangnya). Sehun terlihat begitu nyaman dan tenang, lain halnya dengan Luhan yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Padahal ranjang di _dorm_ mereka semuanya super-empuk, tapi Luhan tidak bisa mendapatkan posisi nyaman.

Akhirnya, Luhan memaksakan kedua mata coklat beningnya untuk terpejam. Biar bagaimanapun, waktu kosong seperti ini harus sebaik-baiknya digunakan untuk istirahat sebelum jadwa lain membuat grup mereka sibuk. Dan ini satu-satunya hari baik untuk itu, lagipula dari pagi sama sekali tidak terdengar suara duo _Happy Virus_ yang biasanya tidak pernah rela membiarkan _member_ beristirahat—tumben sekali, mungkin mereka juga kelelahan.

Luhan baru saja hampir terlelap ketika suara pintu dibuka (yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu nyaring) membuatnya terlonjak dalam posisi baring.

"Eh? Apa aku membangunkanmu, _hyung_?" Luhan bangkit duduk ketika menangkap suara khas Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku memang belum tidur." Luhan menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya ringan, menyilakan Baekhyun untuk duduk disana—dan langsung dituruti.

"Tumben sekali kau kesini. Biasanya kau betah bertengkar dengan Chanyeol di kamar." Celetuk Luhan. Dan mungkin hanya perasaan saja, tapi Luhan melihat Baekhyun sedikit berjengit karena kalimatnya.

Luhan melirik si _main vocal_ grup mereka itu, lalu menyadari bahwa kulit putih Baekhyun tidak bersinar seperti biasanya—melainkan hampir terlihat pucat. Tidak ada kantung di bawah mata, tapi Luhan tahu Baekhyun lelah bahkan hanya dari sorotannya saja. Bahu Baekhyun tinggi, sejajar membentuk garis lurus. Luhan lupa kapan terakhir kali Baekhyun setegang ini—rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"Kau kenapa?" Luhan tak tahan untuk tak bertanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan tanpa memandang Luhan. "Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Itu membuktikan kalau kau kenapa-kenapa." Luhan menyahut yakin sembari melempar senyum.

"Kau memang tidak ada duanya, _hyung_…," puji Baekhyun, sedikit takjub karena tingkat kepekaan Luhan yang di atas rata-rata.

"Cepat ceritakan." Luhan menyamankan posisi duduknya, menghadap Baekhyun dan membelakangi Sehun yang tidur menghadap dinding.

Beberapa menit hening.

"Percaya padaku, 'kan?" Tanya Luhan saat Baekhyun tak kunjung memulai. Yang ditanya mengangguk dengan sangat perlahan.

Luhan membuang napas. Kalau sedang diam begini, Baekhyun jadi terlihat seperti anak manis yang penurut. Tapi Baekhyun yang diam juga sedikit membuat Luhan merasa ngeri.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak berhenti jadi saudaraku setelah ini,"

"Ampun, deh," Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Walaupun tak bisa disangkal, ia sedikit merasa waswas karena peringatan Baekhyun. "Bahkan jika kau berubah jadi _gay_ pun, aku tetap saudaramu—,"

Bahu Baekhyun menegang lagi. Dan Luhan menyadarinya.

"—karena aku tahu kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Baekhyun mendesah. Ia tidak ingin bercerita tapi ia mau ada yang paham perasaannya. Jika mungkin, Baekhyun ingin ia hanya perlu memeluk Luhan dan _hyung_-nya itu mengerti. Tapi sayangnya, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin bahkan bagi orang seperti Luhan.

"…kau pernah jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu sendiri, _hyung_?"

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab. Sejujurnya, Luhan sendiri tidak menyangka kalau 'jatuh cinta' adalah penyebab Baekhyun menjadi pendiam dan sedikit mengerikan. Dari penampilan dan sifat, Luhan selalu merasa kalau Baekhyun-lah _member_ yang tidak perlu pusing soal percintaan. Tapi pernyataan Baekhyun barusan membuktikan kalau Luhan salah.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang kejatuhan cintamu ini?" Tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi.

Baekhyun meringis. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta,"

"Lalu?" Satu alis Luhan terangkat tinggi, meniru salah satu ekspresi Sehun yang sangat disukainya.

"Hanya sekedar bertanya."

"Aku anggap kau belum memulai ceritamu, kalau begitu,"

"_Hyung_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku…,"

Luhan terdiam. Ia menatap Baekhyun ragu. Sejenak terlintas pikiran untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan tidak perlu mendengar cerita pemuda itu. Tapi Luhan tahu Baekhyun butuh teman untuk berbagi dan Luhan tidak ingin jika Baekhyun jadi satu-satunya pihak yang bercerita—karena bukan itu yang dimaksud' berbagi'.

"Bukan sahabat." Jawab Luhan di penghujung keheningan. "Tapi orang yang bahkan lebih dekat dari itu," pandangan Luhan menerawang ke balik pundak tegang Baekhyun.

"Bukannya itu bagus?"

Luhan tersenyum, pahit. "Kami sangat dekat, tapi jauh dari artian romantis," Luhan memberi Baekhyun tatapan 'bisa-kau-bayangkan?'.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tapi gesturnya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk melanjutkan.

"Dua tahun, Baek. Dua tahun dan aku terus berpura-pura menganggapnya adik padahal malaikat juga tahu kalau aku ingin lebih."

Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama terdiam. Merenungi diri sendiri dan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"…selanjutnya apa?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah beberapa menit sunyi menguar. Luhan tersenyum asimetris saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

"Aku tidak suka dibohongi," Baekhyun tidak terlihat menikmati pertanyaan aneh Luhan.

"Tapi aku mau tanya satu hal, apa kau sedang menyukai orang yang dekat denganmu?"

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke ujung kaki Sehun yang putih—menghindari kontak mata dengan Luhan.

"Tidak…," nadanya menggantung dan bahu Baekhyun makin terlihat tegang. "…tahu. Makanya aku butuh ceritamu supaya aku bisa tahu,"

Luhan membuang napas. "Kalau aku… yang kulakukan hanya menyerah,"

"Kenapa?" suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti mencicit.

Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum asimetris. "Karena memacari orang yang baru saja kau tahu namanya jauh lebih mudah daripada menyatakan cinta pada orang yang sudah menganggapmu Kakak,"

"Ada batasan-batasan tertentu yang tidak bisa dilanggar karena nama persahabatan. Makanya ada peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa manusia dilarang menjalin hubungan khusus dengan orang yang memiliki hubungan darah, sahabat, ataupun hutang piutang [1]. Awalnya kupikit itu hanya peraturan konyol yang dibuat oleh orang-orang kurang kerjaan, tapi ternyata aku salah besar. Mencintai orang terdekat memang rasanya sakit."

Luhan dan Baekhyun menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Keduanya bertatapan, saling menelisik hati siapa yang paling perih.

"Siapa yang tahu cinta itu akan bertahan lama? Seandainya tidak, hubungan kami tidak akan pernah sama seperti dulu lagi. Dan aku tidak ingin, sangat, sangat tidak ingin jika harus kehilangan seluruh momen selama empat tahun bersamanya hanya karena aku memaksakan perasaanku padanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, sangat paham. Tapi tak sedikitpun kata terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Jadi, kupikir bersahabat walau menyesakkan akan tetap lebih baik daripada membiarkan dia tahu kalau aku mencintainya…,"

Baekhyun termenung, memikirkan Chanyeol dan juga Luhan—yang dari cara bicaranya, terdengar masih memiliki perasaan khusus itu untuk orang terdekatnya. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia juga menyukaimu tapi sama-sama tak berani mengungkapkannya?"

Untuk ketiga kali, Luhan tersenyum miring. Pahit. "Aku dekat sekali dengannya, Baekhyun. Aku tahu bagaimana sikapnya jika sedang jatuh cinta dan sayangnya, dia tidak pernah bersikap begitu terhadapku."

Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"Selain itu, jika kurenungi lagi, mungkin akan jauh lebih baik tetap begini saja. Aku tidak pantas untuknya."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar kalimat Luhan. Luhan yang biasanya tertawa paling lebar dan bertingkah heboh luar biasa. Luhan yang tampan, pandai menari, bersuara bagus. Luhan-_hyung_nya yang sempurna, ternyata punya masalah yang begini menyakitkan. Mungkin karena masalah yang mirip atau karena rasa peduli yang sudah mengakar, Baekhyun mampu paham apa yang Luhan rasakan.

Dibilang tidak pantas terkadang masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan _merasa_ tidak pantas.

Setelah hening yang dingin dan pahit, Luhan berdehem. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi Baekhyun berani bersumpah, ada genangan air di sudut mata Luhan yang bening.

Lalu kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja seperti air hujan yang mengalir dari atap rumah. Lancar dan bening, sebelum akhirnya jatuh menghempas tanah.

Setelah dua desahan berturut-turut, Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya. Mulai dari pertanyaan tentang kekasih, bagaimana bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya, mata tajam Chanyeol yang selalu Baekhyun hindari sejak kemarin, hingga sesak yang masih melekat hingga sekarang.

Luhan mengernyit berkali-kali selama Baekhyun bercerita.

"Jadi, kau dan Chanyeol…,"

"Tidak! Kami tidak sedang menjalin hubungan apapun selain saha—err… teman sekamar," jawab Baekhyun buru-buru.

"Lalu dimana letak masalahnya?" Luhan memainkan jemari, iri setengah mati pada Baekhyun. "Bukankah dia sudah terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya?"

Baekhyun melotot begitu lebar selama beberapa detik. "Masalahnya bukan padanya, _hyung_. Tapi pada perasaanku."

"Hm?" Luhan menelengkan kepalanya, sepenuhnya terfokus pada cerita Baekhyun. Ada sebersit rasa tersanjung yang sejenak hadir karena Luhan sadar bahwa ia jadi orang pertama yang Baekhyun jadikan tempat mengadu.

"Aku… aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa perasaanku pada Chanyeol." Baekhyun menggigit bibir, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memohon. Seolah mengerti, Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum begitu manis, mencoba menenangkan _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan kalau kau bersama Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun memutar mata karena pertanyaan klise itu. "Awalnya nyaman. Tapi lama kelamaan jadi tidak sama sekali. Sama sekali." Jawabnya dengan wajah serius.

"Contohnya?"

"Pokoknya tidak nyaman. Rasanya seperti ketika kita akan naik panggung debut, atau saat pengumuman _award_ pertama, atau saat menonton es krim stroberi-ku meleleh."

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti, campuran antara bahagia dan iri.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak terlihat terkejut, _hyung_." Baekhyun mengubah senyum Luhan dengan kalimatnya.

Luhan hanya terdiam selagi jemarinya menyisir rambut dengan kasar. "Yah… bukannya aku tidak pernah sadar kalau Chanyeol sering menunggumu latihan saat _trainee_ dulu,"

"Eh?" Mata Baekhyun yang polos tanpa _eyeliner_ membulat, membuat Luhan meringis geli menyadari seberapa _lovable_ sosok di depannya ini.

"Kau memang tidak peka, ya? Menurutmu Chanyeol akan langsung menciummu begitu saja tanpa alasan?"

"Ku…kupikir begitu. Makanya aku… err… merasa dipermainkan."

"Lalu? Kau marah?"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun menjawab spontan.

Luhan tersenyum lagi. "Kau juga menyukainya, Baek." Sejumput rasa iri hadir lagi.

Baekhyun kembali menegang. Alisnya berkerut-kerut dengan pelipis mengilat karena keringat. Sudut bibirnya bergetar, tanda protes keras yang tak terucap.

"Jangan terlalu yakin, _hyung_, bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin pada perasaanku. Bisa saja ini hanya sebatas sayang sebagai sahabat dan teman satu grup, atau mungkin aku hanya terlalu kagum, atau bisa jadi kami hanya sedang sama-sama depresi ringan hingga bisa saling berciuman," Baekhyun berujar panjang dalam satu tarikan napas. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat setelah selesai bicara.

"Atau," Luhan tersenyum. Aneh sekali bagaimana mendengarkan suara dan melihat ekspresi Baekhyun dapat membuat Luhan menarik ujung bibir tanpa sadar. "…kau memang mencintainya,"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ada kabut tebal di wajahnya yang Luhan tangkap sebagai penyangkalan. Baekhyun menyangkal hatinya dan Luhan tahu mengapa. Sangat, sangat tahu.

"Aku normal." Satu kalimat pernyataan. Tapi Luhan tahu Baekhyun sendiri ragu saat mengucapkannya.

"Baekhyun_-ah_…," Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bersiap untuk kembali berbicara panjang lebar. "Di dunia ini ada banyak rasa. Pahit, manis, asin, asam, dan banyak lagi yang tak terdefinisi. Saking banyaknya, tidak semua rasa dapat dirasakan karena tertutup rasa yang lainnya,"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Kaget karena baru sadar ia baru saja mengucapkan kalimat aneh dan mendramatisir. Ah, Luhan yakin Sehun akan tertawa jika saja pemuda itu bangun dan mendengarnya bicara seperti tadi. Tapi wajah Baekhyun terlihat menunggu, jadi Luhan melanjutkan.

"Kau berkata obat itu pahit. Padahal ada zat glukosa di dalamnya. Hanya saja tertutupi oleh rasa pahit, walaupun manis itu ada di sana. Sama seperti cinta, yang selalu ada bahkan pada pandangan pertama namun tertutupi oleh rasa segan dan canggung. Kau hanya perlu menyadarinya lebih awal." Luhan menerawang. Ingatannya kembali ke kejadian dua tahun lalu, di ruang latihan SM, saat pertama kali ia mengenalkan diri sebagai _trainee_ baru di hadapan _trainee-trainee_ lainnya yang masih muda.

"Bisa jadi rasa cintamu tertutupi oleh status 'sahabat dekat'. Barangkali kau hanya menyangkal perasaan yang aslinya kau tahu sendiri benar adanya,"

"Tapi, _hyung_, bagaimana pun juga kami satu grup. Dan sama-sama… laki-laki."

"Lalu kenapa?" tantang Luhan.

"_Hyung_! Pikirkan bagaimana reaksi _member_ yang lain. Hal seperti ini tentu membuat anggota lain tidak nyaman."

Mata Luhan meredup, Baekhyun tahu kalau pemuda bermata rusa itu setuju padanya.

"Kami saudaramu, Baek. Jangan pernah ragukan kalau kamu mendukungmu," ujar Luhan lirih, meluruhkan seluruh rasa khawatir Baekhyun hanya dengan dua kalimat.

Bahu Baekhyun yang tegang merosot ke bawah. Dan bergetar, diiringi air yang menggenang di sudut mata. Tapi tidak pernah mengalir turun. Tidak, karena Luhan sudah terlebih dulu mengusap mata Baekhyun dan membawa pemuda itu ke pelukannya.

"Cari tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, Baek. Tanya hatimu, tanya dirimu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal hanya karena tidak berani mengakui perasaanmu sendiri. Jangan jadi pengecut sepertiku. Jangan…," Luhan merasakan kausnya diremas erat oleh Baekhyun di sela pelukan mereka.

Ketika pelukan hangat itu terlepas, ada bekas air mata di pipi Luhan—alih-alih Baekhyun.

"Jujur pada dirimu, Baekhyun_-ah_… Jangan takut karena aku ada di sini—kami ada disini,"

"Sekalipun aku bisa saja merusak nama baik EXO?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata terbenam air.

"Jika aku—kami—tidak bisa melindungimu sebagai sesame _member_ EXO, kami akan membelamu sebagai saudara, Baek. Apapun kau, siapapun kau, seberapapun cerewetnya kau, kami tetap bersedia melipat gandakan kebahagiaanmu hingga dua belas kali lipat dan menerima kesedihanmu hingga hanya tersisa satu per dua belas [2],"

Bahu Baekhyun kembali bergetar, lengkap dengan cairan bening yang turun melewati pipi. Luhan kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bahu tegang Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Yang lebih tua tersenyum, kontras dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa tersendat.

"Bicarakan dengan Chanyeol, bahkan jika kau masih belum yakin atas hatimu." Telapak tangan Luhan mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut.

"Entahlah_, hyung_… Menatap matanya saja aku tidak bisa." Suara Baekhyun masih terdengar bening dan merdu di telinga Luhan—terlepas dari fakta bahwa Baekhyun baru saja menangis.

"Memangnya kau ingin terus tersiksa seperti ini, hanya karena tidak berani bicara? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau harus jujur pada diri sendiri?" Luhan melepas pelukan mereka dan mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun erat.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, Baekhyun…,"

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak mencoba, kalau begitu?"

Luhan mendesah, keras. "Kau dan aku berbeda." Jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata, tidak puas akan jawaban Luhan. Tapi pada akhirnya tidak ada protes yang keluar.

"Mencobalah, Baek. Kau boleh pukul aku jika saran itu tidak berhasil." Luhan tersenyum.

Lamat-lamat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Tipis, tapi begitu manis.

"Terima kasih…,"

Luhan tersenyum lembut, matanya berbinar melihat senyum Baekhyun. "Sama-sama," bisiknya lirih.

"Mau _bubble tea_?" Baekhyun menawarkan minuman kesukaan Luhan. Biasanya si tertua kedua itu tidak akan menolak, tapi kali ini jawaban yang diterima Baekhyun adalah gelengan pelan.

"Aku ingin tidur," Luhan membaringkan badannya di samping Sehun yang terlelap tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Ia beranjak dan menutup pintu kamar dengan anggun—nyaris tanpa suara.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Luhan menghadapkan wajahnya ke langit-langit—terlentang. Kelopak matanya mengatup, menyembunyikan sepasang mata coklat bening yang tak lagi berbinar.

Luhan berdo'a, tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tentang EXO, tentang sosok di sampingnya dan perasaannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja, ada sesak tak terhingga yang menghimpit dada Luhan. Terlalu sesak hingga tanpa sadar ada air hangat menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Maafkan aku karena jadi pengecut…," bisik Luhan lirih, terlalu lirih hingga tenggelam ditelan bunyi angin.

Luhan menghembuskan napas, berharap sesaknya dapat berkurang sesedikit apapun itu. Di sela-sela sesaknya, Luhan menutup mata lagi, karena sesak yang sama selalu hadir tiap kali Luhan memandang tengkuk Sehun yang tertutupi beberapa helai rambut pirang platina gelap.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa jujur," Luhan berbisik lagi. Suaranya ditelan butiran-butiran perih yang melayang di udara.

Di sisi lain ranjang yang sama, Sehun mengerjapkan matanya yang hanya mampu menatap dinding. Menahan sesuatu tak bernama yang menyeruak keluar dari dalam dada sejak pertama kali Luhan berbaring di sisinya.

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

**[1]** : disadur (dengan sedikit perubahan) dari _teenlit_ karya Lexie Xu, berjudul Permainan Maut.

**[2] **: diambil dari segmen "A Man Wrote A Letter"-nya Suho di 300513 Sukira.

**a/n :** sejak awal saya selalu merasa kalau karakter Baekhyun itu terlalu _lovable_ sampai bisa membuat orang lain menyukainya walaupun hanya dengan sekedar melihat sosoknya. dan saya juga selalu merasa kalau Luhan itu tipe teman yang kelewat _loyal_ dan gak segan nangis demi/bareng temannya.

_Well, this is my imagination, right?_ Mungkin saja, kalian punya pendapat yang berbeda. =)

Btw, adegan berantem di drama version Wolf #2 sangat penuh unsur film Indosi*r, ya? Untung di situ gak ada naga-naga dan elang raksasa hasil editan-_- tapi kenapa wajahnya Luhan lebih cakep waktu dia bonyok, ya? #jderr #dor #duarr

Growl dapat berapa kali menaaaaang, hayo~~? Duh, bangga sama mereka. \^o^/

Ada yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutan _chapter_nya? _**Review, please?**_

.

kiss and hug,

kuncipintu.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE**

_**by**_

**kuncipintu**

* * *

**[**CANON. _For Fujoshi only, seriously—_

—yup, saya tahu judulnya memang klise. tolong jangan kaget karena ceritanya terlalu _mainstream_ dan gak gereget.**]**

**.**

* * *

**B**aekhyun memilin jemarinya gelisah. Untuk keempat kalinya, ia melirik sosok di balik pintu ruang makan. Sosok itu masih sama tegap dan tampannya, yang berbeda mungkin hanya bahunya yang sedikit merosot.

Baekhyun memejamkan dan melengos keras. Perkataan Luhan terus diulangnya dalam kepala.

"_Jangan sampai kau menyesal hanya karena tidak berani bicara,"_

Ketika iris hitamnya membuka, Chanyeol masih di tempatnya. Sedang menenggak segelas besar air putih—Baekhyun tahu benar kalau Chanyeol sering terbangun tengah malam karena haus.

Dengan langkah kecil yang diselimuti keraguan, Baekhyun membawa dirinya mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-_ah_…," Baekhyun mengusahakan suasananya terdengar lantang dan santai seperti biasa, tapi yang keluar hanya suara lirih yang membuatnya terdengar seperti pengecut.

Chanyeol tampak kaget karena kehadiran Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun bersumpah kalau Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang melebar—astaga, Baekhyun sampai lupa kalau Chanyeol terlihat paling tampan dengan ekspresi itu—dan bahunya menegang.

"Kupikir kita perlu bicara." Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, tapi matanya mengarah ke tirai jendela ruang makan yang tertiup angin.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Baekhyun tersentak karena suara Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terdengar gugup atau canggung. Entah dia yang terlalu pandai berakting, atau kejadian kemarin memang tidak ada artinya bagi Chanyeol.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini?" Chanyeol duduk di salah satu kursi makan tanpa melepas tatapannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Bertapa di kamar Luhan-_hyung_," Baekhyun mencoba berkelakar dan menelan jawaban "menghindarimu" yang hampir terlontar.

"Oh…," Chanyeol terdengar enggan menanggapi.

"T-tidak adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau katakana padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. _'Tentang ciuman kita kemarin, misalnya.'_

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Matanya yang sudah kembali jernih menerawang ke sesuatu di balik pundak Baekhyun.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun memanggil tak sabar. Chanyeol mendongak cepat, seolah tersentak kaget.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab tapi matanya menyiratkan kalimat 'ada-apa?', dan Baekhyun sudah lebih dari sekedar tahu maksud tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sengit, berusaha sekuat tenaga menutupi rasa canggung dengan mengangkat dagu. Padahal _seharusnya_ Baekhyun tak perlu merasa malu, toh saat ini ia sedang bicara dengan Park Chanyeol sahabatnya. Satu-satunya orang yang Baekhyun tak perlu menjaga _image_ dan bisa bertingkah seperti apa saja di hadapannya.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup seperti kesetanan saat ia mengingat momen ('insiden' sebenarnya terdengar lebih tepat) semalam.

"Lupakan saja."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar respon Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu?" suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi. Apa maksudnya? Sebegitu tidak berartinya kah ciuman mereka hingga Chanyeol semudah itu meminta Baekhyun untuk melupakannya?

"Aku sangat, sangat minta maaf karena kejadian itu." Chanyeol memainkan gelas besarnya. Baekhyun tahu temannya itu sedang gelisah. "Tapi mari berpura-pura hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Jangan biarkan hal kecil seperti ini membebani pikiranmu,"

Baekhyun melotot sangat lebar. Hal kecil, katanya? HAL KECIL?!

Baekhyun gelisah tanpa bisa tidur sepanjang malam, Baekhyun menangis seperti anak cengeng di pelukan Luhan, Baekhyun butuh memupuk tekad untuk memantapkan perasaannya demi suatu hal yang Chanyeol anggap hanya sebagai hal kecil.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol yang tampan tentu jauh lebih suka bibir manis gadis-gadis dibandingkan milik lelaki yang merupakan sahabat sendiri. Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu, dan sekarang ia merasa sia-sia.

Rasa-rasanya, setelah perkataan Chanyeol barusan, semua usaha yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk mengenyahkan rasa risau berkepanjangan itu menjadi tidak berguna.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Semalam kau menciumku, dan sekarang kau hanya akan pergi begitu saja?"

Chanyeol diam di posisinya, tapi Baekhyun tahu pemuda itu terkejut.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu Park Chanyeol yang kukenal ternyata sepengecut ini." Desis Baekhyun tajam dengan penekanan di kata-kata terakhir, melampiaskan sakit hati yang tiba-tiba menumpuk.

Baekhyun beranjak, hendak melarikan diri dari percakapan yang—menurutnya—sia-sia ini. Tapi suara berat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ingin aku bicara apa?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Sementara Baekhyun mengumpati ketenangan Chanyeol yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin aku ceritakan semuanya?" Nada Chanyeol sedikit meninggi.

"Kalau aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak awal masa _trainee_-mu, aku tahu kau pamer ke teman-temanmu kalau kau sudah bertemu Taeyon SNSD, kalau aku tahu kau selalu pulang latihan jam lima sore dan menunggu bis sambil memakan es krim stroberi yang kau beli di ujung jalan.

"Apa aku juga harus menceritakan bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau bilang kau begitu mengagumi Taeyeon? Bagaimana aku harus menahan sakit setiap kau mengencani gadis-gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar peduli padamu. Kau mau aku menceritakannya saat ini? Bagaimana aku bisa terhanyut, tenggelam, dan terbawa perasaan bodoh yang tidak bisa dibuang ini?

"Kau hanya tinggal bilang, Baek. Aku bisa membicarakan tentang ini semua sepanjang malam karena aku tidak pernah lupa. Tidak pernah lupa."

Baekhyun lupa bernapas.

Mata Chanyeol berkilat-kilat, ada berbagai macam emosi terpancar dan 'sakit hati' adalah yang paling dominan. Chanyeol tidak membentak ataupun mengeluarkan nada sengit, tapi ada sesuatu yang menguar yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Takut, dan merasa bersalah. Kata-kata Chanyeol seolah menyiratkan kalau Baekhyun sudah membuatnya sedemikian terluka—dan Baekhyun tahu itu benar adanya.

"Ke-kenapa baru sekarang—?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, mencoba mengusir air mata yang tiba-tba terbentuk.

Chanyeol melengos lelah. "Karena kita sahabat, Baek. Aku tidak seharusnya menyukaimu."

"Tapi kau melakukannya." Sambar Baekhyun cepat. "Kau menyukaiku, 'kan?" Mungkin Baekhyun tidak sadar, tapi ia menyelipkan nada berharap di sela kalimatnya.

"Ya, aku melakukannya." Jawaban Chanyeol terdengar tegas seolah ia sudah memikirkannya ribuan kali.

"Aku memang menyukaimu." Baekhyun tidak kaget, wajahnya datar. Tapi gemuruh di dadanya berkata lain. Kata-kata Chanyeol terdengar begitu jujur hingga Baekhyun merasa kalau pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, Baekhyun merasa dirinya berharga.

"Tapi kau tahu aku benci pengecut." Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Rahangnya mengeras dan Baekhyun sadar ia baru saja menyakiti Chanyeol lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"…dan kau barusan membuatku mengakui kalau aku pengecut," tatapan Chanyeol yang sendu membuat Baekhyun semakin sesak dan ngilu.

Lama hening menyelimuti dua insan yang saling memendam perasaan—apapun itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibir gelisah, menyesal karena nekad menanyakan ciuman mereka, khawatir akan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin sekali menyalahkan Luhan karena saran yang sama sekali tidak baik—bagi Baekhyun, kemungkinan besar bagi Chanyeol juga.

Angin bertiup halus padahal seluruh jendela sudah ditutup. Hati Baekhyun sama berdesirnya.

"Jadikan aku kekasihmu."

Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati, seolah Baekhyun baru saja mengumumkan kalau ia sebenarnya ia bukan manusia. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri memasang wajah yakin.

Ini keputusannya. Tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Ah, betapa jahatnya Baekhyun karena menganggap semua ini hanya coba-coba. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat seolah ia adalah makhluk asing yang baru saja jatuh dari langit. Baekhyun menahan ekspresinya agar tidak bergeming.

"Kau menyukaiku, 'kan? Beri tahu aku seperti apa rasa sukamu,"

Chanyeol masih mengeraskan rahangnya. Baekhyun tahu kemungkinannya sangat besar bagi Chanyeol untuk ia merasa tersinggung.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Ucapan Chanyeol bernada datar, tapi terkesan tajam dan menusuk bagi Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak tahu jawabannya.

Baekhyun memutar ingatan. Seperti apa sosok Chanyeol 'sahabat'-nya selama ini. Chanyeol yang menemaninya lari pagi jam empat subuh, Chanyeol yang tidak pernah tidak mengangkat teleponnya tengah malam sekalipun, Chanyeol yang tidak pernah protes jika Baekhyun meminta traktiran _bubble tea_, Chanyeol yang rela menaikkan suhu kamar untuk Baekhyun walaupun Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahan panas, Chanyeol yang dengan senang hati mengiringi nyanyian Baekhyun dengan gitarnya, Chanyeol yang selalu jadi orang pertama yang tertawa setiap Baekhyun membuat lelucon garing.

Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang bertahun-tahun selalu jadi teman Baekhyun dalam segala hal. Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan menjadi orang terdekat Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun—demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat sangat bersyukur karena fakta itu.

Tapi apa Baekhyun juga menyukai Chanyeol…?

_Sangat._ Jawabannya terlintas begitu saja sebelum Baekhyun sempat berpikir.

"Sangat." Jawab Baekhyun setengah menerawang, tapi jawabannya tulus dari hati.

"Sangat, Yeol. Sangat." Ulangnya seolah mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol dan mungkin dirinya sendiri.

Rahang Chanyeol mengendur. Matanya yang lebar menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Baekhyun balas menatap, membuang semua rasa canggung yang ada, demi meyakinkan Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merendahkan perasaannya. Kalau Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh atas ucapan barusan.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut dengan sorot mata prihatin—Baekhyun benar-benar bingung mengapa Chanyeol menatapnya seperti itu, entah ia mengasihani Baekhyun atau malah dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menggeleng tanpa suara. "Aku sudah berniat untuk belajar tentang rasa sukamu padaku, dan aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku memulai."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Dan entah mengapa, senyum itu malah membuat Baekhyun makin merasa bersalah. "Tapi jika nantinya kau berubah pikiran dan memilih untuk pergi, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tinggal…,"

Baekhyun mendongak, sedikit terperangah. "A-aku juga tidak akan mencegahmu jika kau ingin pergi," sahutnya tergagap. Tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar akan membiarkan Chanyeol pergi begitu saja.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum kau yang memintaku untuk pergi," jawab Chanyeol dengan begitu tenang. Air mukanya yang teduh membuat Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang paling jahat karena tak menyadari perasaan Chanyeol lebih awal dan membiarkan pemuda itu menelan rasa sakitnya sendirian.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan selamanya bersamaku karena aku tidak akan pernah menyuruhmu pergi."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Tampan. Berbeda sekali dengan seringai khas Chanyeol di atas panggung.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Toh selama ini juga seperti itu, 'kan?"

_Ah, benar_.

Tentu saja, Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya 'tempat sampah' dan 'samsak tinju' yang Baekhyun punya tiap kali ia ada masalah. Dan mendengar jawaban Chanyeol barusan, Baekhyun merasa lega luar biasa.

Dia tidak keberatan. Chanyeol tidak keberatan bahkan jika ia harus terkurung bersama Baekhyun selamanya. Entah bagaimana, tapi pernyataan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa begitu disanjung. Chanyeol memang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa istimewa.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan memberanikan diri menatap mata Chanyeol yang besar dan bening—dan selalu jadi kesukaan Baekhyun, entah sejak kapan.

Hening menyelimuti. Yang ada hanya gemerisik tirai ruang makan yang ditiup angin tengah malam. Membisikkan kata-kata yang tak sanggup diucap.

Lalu—entah siapa yang memulai—yang pasti rasanya masih manis ketika bibir Chanyeol kembali menyentuh milik Baekhyun. Rasanya masih ada pijar-pijar yang sama di sekeliling kepala mereka, masih dengan kupu-kupu yang membludak di dalam dada. Tanpa sesak yang sama.

Dan saat itu juga, Baekhyun tahu kalau keputusannya tidak salah. Benar-benar tidak salah.

**.**

* * *

**L O V E**

"_Nae nuni, wae iri, nunbusyeo hage dwae. Simjangi, wae iri, michin deut ttwige hae."_

_(why are my eyes so blinded? why is my heart beating so crazily?)_

* * *

**.**

**L**uhan terpaku menatap sosok di depannya. Sehun yang sedang menari, Sehun yang penuh keringat, Sehun yang napasnya terengah-engah, Sehun yang tetap berlatih di saat yang lain istirahat.

Iya, Oh Sehun yang itu.

Yang sanggup membuat Luhan bertekuk lutut bahkan sebelum ia melakukan apapun. Yang tak pernah gagal membuat jantung Luhan lelah karena berdegup terlalu cepat. Oh Sehun yang menganggap Luhan sebagai kakak. Oh Sehun yang tidak pernah sadar bahwa Xi Luhan mencintainya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"_Hyung_~ Handuk~" Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya. Refleks, ia segera melemparkan handuk coklat mudanya pada Sehun dan—tentu saja—berhasil ditangkap dengan baik.

"Entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa berbeda," celetuk Sehun saat ia sudah mendudukkan diri di lantai ruang latihan yang sejuk—tepat di samping Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Ah, mungkin saja ini karena aku bertambah tampan lagi." Sehun menyeringai sambil melirik Luhan yang memasang tampang bodoh. Melihat seringai Sehun, Luhan ikut tertawa kecil dan mendorong bahu Sehun keras sambil menggumam, "Kau pasti sudah ketularan Jongin…,"

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tipis. Dan Luhan membiarkan siku Sehun tetap bersinggungan dengan lengannya karena sedikit perpindahan posisi tadi.

"_Hyung_,"

"_Mwo_~~?" Luhan menyahut dengan nada tidak serius yang membuat Sehun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Luhan menahan senyum. Semua ekspresi yang dibuat Sehun selalu berhasil menciptakan kembang api kecil di dalam dadanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan kembali.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _seandainya_, aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Luhan merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama satu per sekian detik. "'Seandainya'…?"

"He-em." Sehun mengangguk kecil tanpa melepas pandangannya dari botol minum bergambar rusa—pemberian dari Luhan—yang isinya baru saja habis.

"Ooh~ Tentu saja aku akan menyukaimu juga," jawab Luhan dengan nada bercanda. Dan semoga Sehun tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Luhan amat sangat serius.

"Benarkah?" Sehun masih memandang botolnya.

"Tentu saja. Siapa sih yang tidak menyukai Oh Sehun si _magnae_ EXO yang super tampan ini?" Luhan berkata terlalu tulus dan terlalu jujur.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dengan mata agak berbinar, sangat terlihat kalau ia senang karena disebut "super tampan".

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku _benar-benar_ menyukaimu?"

Jantung Luhan benar-benar berhenti berdetak—atau setidaknya, Luhan merasa begitu.

"Aku… masih tetap menyukaimu juga, kurasa…," Luhan memilih jawaban aman. Jika Sehun bercanda, Luhan juga bisa bilang kalau ia sedang menanggapi candaannya. Tapi kalau pemuda empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu serius—yang kemungkinannya sangat kecil—setidaknya Luhan sudah memberi tanda kalau Luhan tidak akan menolaknya.

"Begitukah?"

Hati Luhan berteriak "IYA!" dengan sangat kencang, tapi yang dilihat Sehun hanya sebuah anggukan kecil dan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

Dan itu sudah cukup. Sangat lebih dari cukup.

* * *

**(un)gracefully,**

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

**a/n : **untuk yang sudah _review_ chapt kemarin, **muahmuah**~ untuk yang sudah baca sampai sini, **muahmuah**untuk yang berniat me-_review_ chapt ini, **muahmuahmuahmuah**~ #tebarkissu

saya bingung harus _rambling_ apa disini. tapi saya punya pertanyaan buat _readers_ sekalian…

Q1 : Siapa yang punya _twitter_, hayo~? Saya kemarin baru bikin, polou ya. _Mention_ saja, InsyaAllah pasti saya polbek. Uname-nya, silakan lihat di profil saya. ^o^

Q2 : Ada enggak _sih_, yang pernah punya Ketua OSIS super-ganteng-super-pinter-super-cute-super-ramah- super-baik-dan-super-sederhana, tapi di tahun ajaran kalian sebagai siswa baru, Kosis-nya harus diganti?

Q3 : Luhan makin ganteng, ya? ;)

Q4 : Kalau _penname_ saya ganti jadi "Gagang Pintu", gimana? #jderr

.

_**Last but not least, your comments and good critisms will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_

.

xoxo,

kunci**pintu**

**(백현의 부인, 루한의 애인)**

**.**

**.**

**balasan review chapt I **(saya terharu waktu tahu kalau masih ada aja orang yang mau review fic ini...) :

**SHY Fukuru : **sipp! ini sudah lanjut!

**YoonAndi : **hehe. typo memang tidak dapat dihindari-_- maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya...

**yourfriendtel :** demi apa, aku kangen! dan jangan panggil aku yuldung. norak tau.

**ByunnieKou : **duh, saya tersanjung banget karena kamu menyamakan ff saya dengan Kang Mas Baekhyun yang super keren. ini sudah dilanjut, semoga memenuhi ekspetasi, ya~

**13ginger : **karismanya Baekhyun memang sulit dijelaskan dan dideskripsikan. btw, saya suka banget kalimat terakhirmu. "Tuhan memang punya caraNya sendiri untuk membuat umatNya mengerti." :3

**luhandeer :** siapapun yang dicintai Lu adalah orang beruntung... #mupeng

**porkchonyeol : **gak kebayang kalau seandainya di MV itu, Kris tiba2 berubah jadi naga dan terbang-terbang gaje. #jderr ini sudah lanjut~ review lagi, yak~ ^^

**baekggu : **memang kesiksa banget. banget. dan yup, Luhan emang ngenes. dia ngasih saran buat Baekhyun padahal dirinya sendiri...

**Jaylyn Rui : **^^ makasih. ini sudah lanjut~ review lagi, ya~~ ^^

**Jjong-ice : **tehehe~ ini sudah lanjut. review lagi, ya?

**Phylindan : **entah kenapa saya selalu semangat banget tiap habis baca reviewnya Phylindan-ssi. duh, saya cinta kamu deh pokoknya. ^^ saya sendiri jatuh cinta sama karakter Lu di fic ini. Lu-nya terlalu _angelic_. ini sudah dilanjut. _keep on reviewing~_

**Guest : **walaupun dikatain asem, makasih atas reviewnya. haha. :D ini sudah update. apa termasuk cepat?

**kimsangraa : **saoloh, gak apa dek. seandainya kamu cuma baca dan komen walaupun gak lewat review pun saya udah seneng. ^^ 14 kali dek. dan 4 triple crown. waah banget! waaah!

**Byunnapark : **Sehunnya kepo jadi dia nguping. wkwkwk.

**SummerSehun : **ini sudah update. terima kasih reviewnya~ ^^

.

**_review lagi, yah~ bagi silent readers, cepatlah bertobat~ ^^_**


End file.
